


Faking Normal

by Immicolia



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which there is no Hero Academy.  There’s simply a school where parents send their NEXT children to either a) have them learn enough control over their powers to pass for normal again or b) effectively abandon them.  It’s there that Edward and Ivan meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is a place in Sternbild's Bronze Stage where parents can take their NEXT children and tell themselves that it's for the best and that everything will work out the way it should. A place where they can pretend that these different and strange little creatures don't exist anymore and although it's pragmatically called a "school" it's more like a halfway house for kids whose parents simply don't quite know how to deal with the changes or look past their own biases enough to see that very little is actually different or more difficult.

It's here that Ivan Karelin meets Edward Keddy. They're both thirteen although Edward has been there a little longer and is a little bit sharper for it. Sneaking smokes out back and eying Ivan critically when he asks, "So what can you do?" Ivan's response being to blush and fidget until Edward rolls his eyes and says, "C'mon. It's not a big deal here. You don't have to hide anymore. It's gotta be something cool, right? The only way kids wind up here is if they got something their parents don't know how to handle. Either that or they're crazy anti-freak. So which is it?"

In response Ivan changes and Edward finds himself looking into his own face, all narrow points and angles and a brittle sort of anger. A disconcerting moment that makes him drop his cigarette and then Ivan is back. All red faced and looking away and mumbling about how he can't control it, Edward unable to stop himself from coiling an arm around Ivan's shoulder while he laughs.

"So you'll learn. Because that is _way_ too cool to let stagnate."

The whole point of the school is to help children develop enough control so they can pass for normal again. Some parents keep a close watch, asking for progress reports and the like, until things are stable enough to start over.

Neither the Karelins nor the Keddys ever keep in touch or come back, which is something that Edward has no problems with whatsoever. Or at least that's what he tells himself. He knows that he wants more than to just clamp down and ignore his abilities. He wants finesse and skill and he wants that for Ivan too.

Edward was already a bit of a troublemaker even before Ivan showed up. He's been hurt enough times in his short life that he acts like nothing matters at all (no matter how deep it may actually cut him) and his powers let him go damn near anywhere he pleases. He decides he likes Ivan because not only are they the same age and essentially abandoned, but because Ivan's powers are made for screwing with people, just like his are. Edward can go anywhere and Ivan can be anyone and together they make for something special.

At fifteen they start sneaking out after curfew, just to roam the streets and practice and see just how far their abilities can stretch. Ivan getting better at not having to carefully stare at and study people before he shifts into them and Edward slides through the ground with all the sleekness of a swimmer. Both of them fearless to a certain degree (although Edward is far more fearless than Ivan will ever be) because they're NEXTs and that gives them a certain edge over most of the regular thugs who lurk in the alleyways. Ivan has memorized a body that is about seven feet tall and mostly muscle that he wears in some of the rougher areas and if that isn't enough deterrent and things get dicey Edward has figured out how to pull someone else along with him while he makes his escapes through the earth. The pair of them becoming just a little bit braver every time they manage something risky.

"People out there call us freaks, but that's 'cause they're scared," Edward says one evening, cigarette in one hand and a magazine spread across his lap. Idly flipping through various interviews with Hero TV's finest. "Even the Heroes and shit they're scared of, but that makes for good entertainment so Hero types don't get bothered. Not like the rest of us stuck faking normal."

Ivan makes an absent little noise of agreement, his chin resting on Edward's shoulder so they can both read at the same time even if the smoke curling from Edward's cigarette makes him want to sneeze and cough. Eventually murmuring, "You think we could ever be like that?"

"Heroes? Nah. Not people like us, not with powers like ours."

"Your powers are good," Ivan insists, one hand reaching out to touch Edward's wrist. Partly to stop him from turning the page, partly to get his full attention, and Edward's head turns just enough for them to be eye to eye. "They're better than mine are. I'm sure they'd be useful...."

"My powers would be more useful in a break and enter than for actually helping someone," Edward cuts him off, his attention turning back to the magazine and he flips to the next page with a sharp sort of snap. "Guys like us don't become Heroes."

They don't talk about it again, although Edward still likes to lie around and read all the magazine stories about the Heroes. Actually watching the shows is frowned upon (everyone constantly reminded, "It takes a special sort of NEXT to become a Hero, you are likely not that sort") but Edward still manages to grab the magazines. Ivan usually curled up close and reading with him while they quietly debate the merits of their personal favourites.

Ivan doesn't quite know what to call what they have. They're best friends, sitting shoulder to shoulder in the dark, discussing everything and nothing, and one night (not too long after that talk about the implausibility of becoming Heroes) Edward whispers something about girls being confusing and Ivan's powers and "We could figure it all out together, don't you think?" That one simple statement making Ivan's chest go tight and his palms feel sweaty but it's a _good_ idea (Edward always has all the best ideas) because they're comfortable with each other and if either of them does something stupid or embarrassing the other will never breathe a word of it ever.

So they flip through the glossy pages of a book that Ivan bought while shifted into the form of someone old enough to not be questioned about buying adult magazines. Edward points at one of the pictures, the woman all pale and coy and fine-boned, and after a few minutes (because Ivan's still not quite as good at working off a picture as he is when the person is right in front of him) Ivan is wearing the body of a naked woman and Edward is all red-cheeked and breathless in a way that Ivan has never seen him before.

It's strange and awkward. Ivan doesn't turn into women often, things always feeling off-balance whenever he does, and their teeth clack together the first few times they try to kiss. Ivan unable to stop these funny little whimpering noises from escaping his throat and Edward's breathing is this uneven sort of rasp every time their lips move apart.

At some point Ivan loses his concentration enough that his powers slip. Positive that the next time the kiss breaks Edward is going to pull away all awkwardly (like Ivan really should, because not being shifted just makes it extra weird since the only reason they're even _doing_ this is to figure girls out.) Except he doesn't. He blinks a few times, looking down into Ivan's face, then seals his mouth over Ivan's again. The whole thing not really about girls anymore, but as Ivan's fingers twist and tangle in Edward's hair he figures that's okay.

Afterwards Ivan doesn't know if this makes them boyfriends or not. It's the one thing that they _don't_ talk about, but then maybe it simply doesn't matter. They don't hold hands or whisper sweet nothings but Ivan still rests his chin on Edward's shoulder while they read the Hero magazines together and late at night they curl together just a little bit closer than before when they talk about whatever comes to mind. Edward occasionally pressing a kiss against Ivan's neck or the corner of his mouth and maybe that's more than enough.


	2. Chapter 2

They have to leave the school at eighteen. That's the rule, hard and fast. It seems a little cruel, but there just isn't room to keep all the kids whose parents leave them and never look back until they're ready to be on their own. So at eighteen they are cut loose and at three months older Ivan is forced out first. Edward not hesitating for a second as he decides to follow and Ivan asks him if he's crazy that night when they pack up the few things they can call their own.

"You could have stayed here for at least a little longer. You don't have to come with me."

"Three months won't make much of a difference. And we're friends. I couldn't let you go out there alone."

They're a little bit more than friends, but neither of them says it. Eager kisses in the dark not seeming anywhere near as important as the connection they have on top of that.

At the very least they're not completely out in the cold. The school has a few connections to help them find jobs and a place to stay and Ivan finds himself working in the kitchen of one of the nearby takeout places while Edward picks up the odd temporary construction gig. The pair of them renting an apartment that feels only marginally bigger than the room they used to share before they wound up on their own. It's not quite the life Ivan dreamed for himself (not that Ivan dreamed big often, the biggest dream he's managed was that moment when he asked "do you think we could be Heroes someday?") but it has Edward in it so he still considers it the best kind of life possible.

Aside from dealing with the daily stresses of living practically hand to mouth, very little changes. They still curl together at night, Ivan's head resting on Edward's shoulder, mostly because they're too tired to do much else. Picking at whatever leftovers Ivan brought home from work while a tiny TV set flickers in the corner and they absently talk about little, unimportant, things.

"Sky High's probably got this season all tied up again."

"That's kind of a no-brainer. You gonna eat that?"

"No. After cooking all day I'm not really in the mood."

"You should eat something. You're all bony."

"So you're my mom now?"

"I hope not."

They grin and tease and poke at each other and Ivan can't quite imagine being any happier.

Edward isn't quite as happy. He was always a little too smart to be content with anything; always wanting just a little bit more than what was easily within reach and trying to figure the perfect angle on how to get it. And maybe that's _why_ he starts having trouble even keeping those temporary jobs. He wants too much and isn't shy about letting anyone know it.

One day Edward comes home from work late, although that is really the least of the problems when he walks through the door. Bruised and battered, his clothing torn in spots and Ivan is on his feet in an instant. His throat tight while Edward waves him off and bangs through a drawer, looking for a pair of scissors, before stomping into the bathroom.

For a moment Ivan is almost afraid to look, his breath hitching a bit when he does only to find Edward chopping off handfuls of hair as close to the scalp as possible. Edward's name escaping his throat almost like a whimper and Edward's head jerks up enough for him to glare in Ivan's direction before he goes back to work.

"I got in a fight. Okay?"

"O- over your hair?"

"No. But that's what stopped me from getting away right away. Asshole grabbed a handful and I couldn't.... It's not happening again." The statement punctuated by another snip and another clump of red hair landing on the bathroom floor and Ivan gives a quiet little nod in response. His heart aching a little for every cut and bruise on Edward's skin and for all that hair he won't be able to tangle his fingers in anymore.

Edward looks awful when he finishes. His face bruised and puffy, what's left of his hair is a ragged mess, and all Ivan wants to do is kiss him until he stops looking so wounded and angry. Except when he does press their lips together Edward jerks back a little, hissing in pain. Ivan muttering an apology that causes Edward's frown to deepen and he mutters, "It's not your fault. You're not the one who should be saying sorry."

"I know. But I still am." A sad little smile twitches at the edge of Ivan's lips and he leans in for another kiss, a more careful one this time. Trying to avoid the split in Edward's lower lip.


	3. Chapter 3

There are times when Ivan wakes in the middle of the night to find Edward gone and his heart does this awkward little lurch in his chest. A half-skipped beat at the sensation of not having anyone curled up close with an arm lazily slung across his chest. The emptiness leaving him just a little bit chilled and he ultimately gets up and pads the few feet of distance between the futon and the kitchenette to settle in and wait.

Edward always looks as if he's been caught doing something he shouldn't in that first moment when he slides up through the floor to find Ivan waiting up for him with a cup of tea. A single moment of panic before his face smoothes back into something almost distant and one night it's far too much. Ivan blurting, "Do you want to leave?"

Edward's face crumples into a different sort of panic at that. Wide eyed and grabbing at Ivan's shoulders while he shakes his head emphatically and insists over and over again, "No. No no no no no no. I... I don't want to. I... I couldn't. Not ever."

He's never said "I love you". Not once before and this moment is no different. Not that Ivan has ever worried or thought much of it. Not until recently at least and he hates the almost petulant whine his voice seems to take on when he asks, "Why do you keep vanishing in the middle of the night then?"

"It's not.... It's not anything _bad_. It's just... there's some guys I met. Other NEXTs. We hang out."

The last few words ring false, not quite all the way into a bold-faced lie but a little more than a simple fudging of facts or half-truth. Ivan knows this, and he's pretty sure Edward knows that he knows, unable to stop the way his mouth tightens into a disapproving line in response. His teeth clenching just a little bit and his chest feels tight like there's something in there desperate to escape. A scream all ready to claw its way up his throat and out if he doesn't hold it back.

"It's just bitch-sessions," Edward keeps babbling like he's hoping that the sheer number of words will somehow make things seem better than they are. "We're all just pissed at the way NEXTs get treated sometimes so we get together and complain."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I guess... some of them are kind of hardcore. It's not the sort of stuff you talk about out in the open. But it's still just talk. None of us are out to hurt anyone."

It's that last sentence that makes Ivan's mouth go dry and an awkward sort of churning fear hits him right in the gut. His voice just barely above a whisper when he replies, "If you weren't you wouldn't need to say that," and Edward flushes. Although whether it's from embarrassment or anger Ivan can't quite tell.

"I'm- I'm not getting involved in that kind of shit, Ivan. I swear. Besides, most of the guys don't have the right kind of power sets to go around causing serious trouble."

"But some of them do."

"Yea, some of them do. Me included if you want to get technical. What the hell do you want me to say, Ivan? What do I have to swear on for you to believe me when I say that I'm not going to turn into some kind of crazy pro-NEXT terrorist? We just talk shit. That's all."

Ivan is quiet for a moment, tracing patterns on the table in front of him with a fingertip and just out of the corner of his eye he can see Edward growing more and more frustrated with the silence. Finally blurting, "I want to go with you next time," when Edward looks about ready to blow his top.

"You?..."

"I want to meet them. I just.... I don't understand why you hid it from me." That petulant whine back and a part of Ivan cringes at the sound.

"I didn't know how you'd feel about the whole thing. I figured it was better to just...." Edward heaves a sigh, quickly closing the last few feet between him and Ivan letting his arms coil around Ivan's shoulders in some sort of awkward apology. "I fucked up, I can admit it. If this is what it takes to make you trust me...."

"I do trust you," Ivan murmurs back, leaning into the contact. "I just don't know if I trust them. Not without knowing them."

"Fine." Another sigh, right next to Ivan's ear before Edward's mouth moves on and he presses a kiss against the side of Ivan's neck. "Next time I won't sneak out and you can come with. Good enough?"

"Good enough."


End file.
